Canada
Canada is a federal parliamentary democracy under constitutional monarchy, bordered by the United States of America to the south and neighboring Russia to the west. Formerly a collection of British and French colonies, Canada eventually achieved independence and developed close military and economic relations with the United States, Russia and the European Union. History In June 2016, most likely due to the lasting economic chaos in America brought about by the Middle East's destructive Oil Wars, Citizenship and Immigration Canada, alongside their representatives from the U.S. Immigration and Naturalization Service, issued a joint statement in Niagara Falls, announcing an end to the longstanding "Open Borders" policy that has defined the relationship between Canada and its sister nation to the south, requiring citizens of both nations to apply for Visas at least a month in advance to travel across the border, though representatives stressed that special permits will continue to be issued for vehicles carrying critical supplies, including oil, food, medicine and building supplies.Canada ends "Open Borders" policy with United States Four years later, America's internal situation has further deteriorated, to the point which it is called by its citizens the "Country of Nomads", forcing Canada to close and protect its borders from Americans fleeing a frail country; this fact is further emphasized by a sign of a Canadian soldier and the words, "Greetings from Canada - STAY OUT". In Homefront: The Voice of Freedom, Ben Walker also privately reflects that deterioration of race relations due to anti-immigration laws no longer mattered, as what was happening in America was going to seriously affect Canada and Mexico, as well as the rest of the world On January 15, 2025, when the Greater Korean Republic launched its EMP attack that wiped out the American power grid, Canada appears to be beyond the EMP blast's range. Supplies of petrol continued to be smuggled over Canada and Mexico's borders and sold in the black market for less expensive but still costly prices. The radioactive Mississippi River from Operation Water Snake divided America, from the Great Lakes to the Gulf of Mexico, contaminating all cities within a hundred mile radius of the river and possibly affecting Canada as well. According to the English Broadcast Network's Brandon Sawyer reporting via satellite phone from the U.S./Canada border near Vancouver, some elements of the U.S. military attempt to resist the overwhelming onslaught of Korea on America's West Coast, and eventually cross the border into Canada in "apparent retreat", whilst the United Kingdom urges its people to remain calm and pray for America, and Canada rushes more troops to secure its southern border. Even after the United States (including Alaska) has been occupied, however, there remains a secret border crossing leading to Canada, known to the American Resistance, at Sweet Grass, Montana. Despite Canada's traditionally close history with the United States, due to global economic conditions and fear of massive Korean reprisal, it seems unlikely that Canada dares to directly intervene against the GKR, and whatever covert aid it has thus far provided has failed to break the GKR's savage occupation over America. Sources Category:Countries Category:Locations